


To the ends would you follow me?

by SammiMP



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the season finale of NCIS & NCISNOLA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这一切都源于NOLA123——  
> LaSalle: “What's Washington say？”  
> Pride: “Deputy director's been updated on the threat. Marching orders, find out who the hell was inside...”  
> ——以及虐吐血的本家季末  
> 以及，他们不属于我，嗯。
> 
> P.S.：预计三部分，第二部分是本家狗狗和Boss昂。第三部分是double date!【雾很大
> 
> Again, apologise for not able to provide the English version, for now.

NCIS纽奥良办公室

二楼临街的露台上，“实验室二人组”——Sebastian和Triple P关于登月阴谋论的争执已经近趋白热化，Brody和Sonja饶有兴致地捧着冰镇啤酒，望着两位技术宅一本正经地为了“51区有没有时空穿梭机”和“大联盟是否被圣方济各兄弟会把持”这样的主题争执得手舞足蹈，在一打啤酒的帮助下面红耳赤。

夜间微凉的风带来港口淡淡的水汽，波旁街上悠闲自在的各式人三五成群又漫无目的地，在霓虹灯的变幻中怡然自得。海鲜烩饭、小龙虾饭混合着什锦Jambalaya的味道从街道的各个角落传来，伴随着若有似无的牡蛎、黄油、蒜蓉以及小麦烘烤的气息，混合着夜空里蒸腾的甜辣的酒精味，以及街角长号手和她身边头发花白的萨克斯手节奏轻快而忘我的摆动，将整座城市夜间的生机和活力推向高潮。  
纽奥良就是这样一座独特的城市。无论遭遇到多少的悲伤和苦痛，出自家人手中的Cajun美食、随处可得的自酿美酒和浸润灵魂深处的爵士总能治愈和原谅。

高智商技术宅斗气时往往是处于下风的那个，不一会儿Sebastian就被Triple P见缝插针的吐槽搅得频频炸毛。似乎觉得不够过瘾，Triple P娴熟地喊出不知什么时候从Danny那里学来的“Big Bird”这个绰号，闹得原本就有些抓狂的Sebastian频频挥舞着手掌反复强调自己是实验室悲情小天才“Beaker”，才不是什么八英尺两英寸满身绒毛两条细腿的巨型鸟类生物，“Mee-mee-mee-mo.”

就在两人开始白热化的争执到底芝麻街和木偶秀哪个更胜一筹的时候，LaSalle真真切切感受到了“熊孩子”的确切含义，不由得对Loretta和Pride这两位“随时负责平息战火”的职责产生了深深的同情——也难怪每次Pride都会用Clint Eastwood似的死光让两人迅速收声了。

“喝着啤酒看他们两个Wordy&Nerdy也是个不错的消遣嘛。”LaSalle笑着晃了晃手中见底的啤酒对身边神情温柔的法医女士调侃到。

“没错。不过你要想再给他们两个浇点酒精来助攻的话，可是要负责善后的。”Loretta警告似地晃了晃手指。

LaSalle狡黠地露出个大大的笑容，望着远处嘴架不停的实验室二人组和正在愉快围观，咯咯笑着说着话的姑娘们。

“再来一杯？”

“当然，谢谢。”Loretta微笑着将酒杯递给了年轻的外勤探员。

“King，你要不要……”

年长探员并不像LaSalle预料的那样，站在露台的围栏旁，展露出平日极其少见、柔和而宠溺的笑容，注视着面前享受着难得的快乐和闲适的年轻人们。这一个多月以来的一切是是非非，层层的包裹着他们，LaSalle有时怀疑King和自己一样，连微笑的力气都要被榨干了。

Loretta注意到身边人脸上的阴晴变幻，语气和缓地拍了拍出神的LaSalle。  
“Christopher，别担心，Pride刚刚去楼下的办公室。不过今晚一杯Sazerac就已经足够了，不要让我们的病人再多喝。”

LaSalle认真地点着头，迅速地消失在露台门后。

Loretta望着他的背影，禁不住长叹一声。  
过去几个月LaSalle和Pride遭遇的一切，似乎将两人抛进了哀恸的深渊，眼看唯一的出口和光明被潮潮汹涌的暗流所掩盖，连最后挣扎、逃脱的希望都险些被砸碎在暗礁上。  
上帝、命运——或者其他的什么东西，都应该让他们享受一个平静的假期。

“So help me God.”

法医女士摇摇头，赶在鸡飞狗跳之前又一次平息两个成年儿童的争吵。

————————————

LaSalle转遍了整间办公室，此刻手里正握着微冰的啤酒和一杯Sazerac站在厨房里努力思考还有哪里能让他身高六英尺目前一只胳膊挂在胸前动弹不得的上司兼导师躲得悄无声息。

二楼的卧室空无一人，一楼的办公室空空荡荡，院子里King的车还停在原位，办公室的外门锁的正紧——

“King？”

LaSalle眯着眼睛，怀疑地四处打量着是否有什么微小的变化躲过了他的巡视。  
整洁的厨房里似乎什么都没有动过，只有门口橱柜上面Pride的咖啡杯不在原位。LaSalle探出脑袋又扫视了一圈门外的办公桌和壶里没怎么减少的咖啡。

“啊哈。”

角落里那瓶半满的肯塔基波本不见了。

“King，你最好别喝太多的酒，否则Loretta会唯我是问的。”

他的话就像是砸进了阿拉巴马十一月雪白的棉花地里，尴尬的悬在半空，被太阳炙烤得似乎能攥出水来。

“King？”

一瞬间腾起的慌乱和紧张让LaSalle紧紧地握住了手中的酒杯，猜测着Pride是不是在酒精和枪伤的共同作用下晕倒在了那个角落，一边思考着要不要现在就冲回露台上动员所有人把办公室翻个底朝天，一边努力不让胸口堆积起的无声的沮丧和惊慌倾泻出来。过去一个多月发生的一切，如同噩梦般地将他死死钉在原地，动弹不得。

他没能来得及救下Savannah，也差一点就失去了King。

纽奥良炙热的阳光之下，两平方英里的Banker岛注定是LaSalle此生的噩梦之一。  
顾不上一路的盘根错节和杂草丛生，一路狂奔的LaSalle甚至都没有完全站稳脚步就对着眼前的恐怖分子Ekpo直接开了枪——  
然后惊恐地盯着跪倒在M252迫击炮前血流如注的年长探员，完全没有注意横尸两侧的两个恐怖分子和远处安然无恙的核电站，近乎梦游一样地走上前去向Pride伸出手。年长探员苍白得如同一张薄纸，LaSalle甚至不敢去碰触对方，任凭Pride握着他的手站起来，感受到对方有些滞重但依旧有力的移动。

他看着年长探员从前一秒默然接受了命不久矣的事实，到下一秒看到他时无法抑制的长舒一口气的庆幸，接着马上又不动声色地变回那个他十年来追随左右，独当一面、专业资深的联邦探员。

Brody在焦急地询问着他们的情况，LaSalle并不能让自己在肾上腺素的冲击下发出任何声音。

眼前人似乎完全懂得他的心思，安慰地捏了捏他的胳膊。

LaSalle一路跟随着拒绝搀扶的倔强的年长探员回到登陆点，看着Pride在烈日和潮热的气浪里跌坐在汽艇中，粘稠温热的血液在他身下积成一滩。Brody慌张地抓过一切急救装备手忙脚乱地止血，JPSO的Jake开足了马力向最近的港口冲去，办公室里Sonja和实验室二人组正紧张地协调救护车调度，Sebastian已经在飞速地给Loretta打电话求助——

然而他只能紧紧攥住Pride的肩膀，胸口发紧地看着面色惨白的Pride试图挤出一个微笑来安慰他。

“Do you have a family?  
“Then they'll feel the pain that I do.”

他没能及时拯救Savannah，也几乎失去了King。

“Chris.”

LaSalle猛地抬起头，手中的Sazerac摇晃了出来。

“King？”

Pride的声音将LaSalle从他脑海里层层叠叠的思绪中拽了出来，再次四处寻找上司的身影。办公室和厨房依旧空空荡荡，LaSalle尴尬而疑惑地四下打量着。院子里，一声轻微的脆响，陶瓷和金属接触的质感在静谧的院子中层层传递出来。角落一团阴影之下，Pride正面无表情地坐在桌边，出神地盯着手中的咖啡杯。

年轻探员肉眼可见地长舒了一口气，沉默地走上前去坐在对面的椅子上。

空气中漂浮的辛辣的酒精味儿让LaSalle不禁皱了皱眉头，面色有些阴郁地看了看快要见底的波本，欲言又止地瞪着Pride将咖啡杯端起，一饮而尽。当Pride又再次将咖啡杯倒满之后，LaSalle终于忍不住迅速拿走了酒瓶。

Pride迅速消灭掉手中大半杯的波本，若有所思地在桌子上滑动着手中的咖啡杯。

这十年来LaSalle几乎从未见过Pride处于这种状态——唯一的一次是不久前Linda提出分居时，Pride独自在办公桌前，眼神飘得很远，沉默地呆坐了一夜；第二天一早，当不知不觉睡过去的LaSalle脖子酸痛地从桌子上爬起来时，Pride已经在厨房里准备了煎蛋和新鲜的咖啡，一如既往地仿佛什么都没有发生过。而今天早些时候，LaSalle陪同吊着胳膊无法开车的Pride到Gretna探访老Casiuss时，年长探员一改往日见过老Pride之后常有的阴郁，竟然有几分欣慰的样子——以及今晚的一场小聚会也是Pride主动提出来的……

LaSalle终于忍不住摇了摇头，实在想不通Pride到底在纠结什么，只是赶在Pride再次将咖啡杯端起之前，一把抢过了杯子。Pride只是耸耸肩，有意无意地避开了LaSalle投来的、询问又担心的目光。LaSalle也并不着急，安静而耐心地等着对方开口。

墙外波旁街上的快活和自在似乎变成了墙角若有似无的低声絮语，院子里也一改往日昏黄灯光笼罩下的慵懒和闲适的气氛，一旁喷泉溅起的水雾随着夏日夜间的微风，打着转儿地缓缓飘浮在他们周围。LaSalle不由得感受到一丝凉意，顺手将咖啡杯里的波本倒进那杯被自己洒掉一半的Sazerac里，缓缓地啜饮了一口。

“嘿！”

Got you.  
LaSalle笑着挑了挑眉毛，挑衅的在Pride不满的盯视下饶有滋味地缓缓咽下口中微凉的液体。

“我又不是中枪的那个。  
“你知道，冰箱里有牛奶，Perrier也是不错的选择。”

年长探员没好气地瞪着正笑嘻嘻地盯着自己的LaSalle，认输似地摇了摇头。

“不介意我问的话，King，你把那两个成年儿童丢给我们，自己躲在这儿做什么？”LaSalle尝试着打趣地问到，得到Pride一个欲言又止的叹息。

这不是他们第一次进行这样的对话，而今夜也似乎和十年来的每个夜晚没有什么差别。不同的时间、不同的地点、不同的角色和不同的心绪，唯一不变的就是无论何时都互相陪伴的二人。他们之间一向毫无保留，也不需要过多的言语，如同直觉般便可以感触到对方的想法。对他们来说，沉默的陪伴一向是比交谈更好、更有效的沟通。

然而这次，Pride知道LaSalle是不会接受他沉默的回应的。  
见鬼，就算是他自己，也无法接受自己最近以来的沉默。  
掩盖在奔波于一宗又一宗案件之后的，该死的沉默。

当Baitfish案尘埃落定，过去几个月来不及厘清的一切，如鲠在喉。  
他亲手创造了Baitfish，然后眼睁睁地看着Baitfish夺取一条条性命，束手无策。  
直到这混蛋夺走了Savannah。留下失魂落魄的年轻探员独自守在Savannah身旁，看着属于他们人生的美好还没有开始就戛然而止。而他只能苍白地保证一定要亲手将Baitfish绳之以法，独自庆幸自己没有失去LaSalle。但内心深处他或许已经明白，他可能的确已经失去了他。  
他可以坦然接受和面对死亡，却像懦夫一样没法面对这一切。甚至有些庆幸，枪伤带来的疼痛和止痛药可以搅乱有关这一切的所有思绪。

“Chris……”  
Pride有些紧张地调整了一下肩带，牵扯到伤口不由得皱了皱眉。  
他能够面对悲恸的家属，向他们告知亲人的逝去，此刻却不知道该如何向自己最亲近的朋友开口。

“我很抱歉……”

他看着年轻探员脸上神色变幻，而自己干涩的声音被沉默吞噬。  
溺水般的窒息感让他动弹不得，看着LaSalle将杯中剩余的酒精一饮而尽。  
也许他更应该将一切伤痛交给时间来缝合，而不是再去主动碰触那狰狞的伤口。

年轻探员的沉默似乎漫长得有如永恒，Pride攥紧椅子的手上指节苍白。

“King……我不知道我什么时候才能够坦然面对这一切……  
“但是我知道你永远都会在我身边。  
“而我也会永远在你身旁。”

LaSalle看着微笑缓缓地展露在Pride的脸上，替代了之前的紧张和担忧，忍不住轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你知道，我觉得Sonja和Abigail都是非常棒的探员，我不介意咱们多个帮手……”

Pride似笑非笑地盯着LaSalle，似乎在问他是不是认真的。天知道，只是新来了一个Brody，LaSalle就已经和她就已经你来我往闹得Pride有些头大了。

“嘿，我希望有人能帮忙分担些文书工作，”LaSalle一脸无辜地摊开双手，“更不介意以后能多一个人手好相互照应。多一个人总是多一重保险，我可不希望再跟Laurel解释发生了什么……”

“你要说服的可不是我，”Pride似笑非笑地摇着头，“我刚才在SCIF和主任通过话，华盛顿已经同意我们增加人手了。”

LaSalle惊讶地等着Pride解释下去。还没等纽奥良办公室提出书面申请，就这么迅速的同意人事调动，完全出乎他的意料。

Pride似乎突然疲惫起来，近乎耳语地解释着：  
“Gibbs和他的小组在阿富汗遇袭。恐怖袭击警报重新提升了，纽奥良也是潜在目标之一。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not finished, yet. TBC

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo此生遭遇过很多糟糕的时刻——被警犬狂追，舌吻变性女，和越狱犯差点手拉手淹死在小水洼里，鼠疫搞坏的肺，还有和老DiNozzon的恩怨以及其他生命中形形色色女人之间的尴尬事……

但是没有哪一件像眼前发生的一切，让他在伊拉克炙热干燥的沙漠集镇中，瞬间感受到恐惧带来的彻骨寒冷。

No no no no no no no……

他就像一台坏掉的摄录机，脑子里全是Gibbs倒下去的那一瞬间，以慢动作一遍一遍的重放着。周围发生的一切都似乎包裹着一层有型的、厚重的不真实感，几乎让他窒息。

Officer Teague正一手搭在Gibbs颈边，在对他喊着什么，可Tony早已狂奔至街角，在慌乱逃散的人群中举枪搜索着Luke的影子——在人群的惊叫、耳旁的捶击声和胸口急促的起伏中一无所获，禁不住咒骂了一句，反身又迅速返回到两人身边。

其他的一切都褪尽了颜色，唯有黄沙间缓慢淌溢的温热血液充斥着他的感官。

Tony惊恐地看着沙土间一动不动的那个身影，祈祷着就算那么近的距离之内，那颗子弹一定幸运地没有扯碎Boss的心脏或着那条主动脉。

Teague已经扯下自己的头巾，让Tony用力按压在Gibbs的胸口——温热而粘稠的液体转眼打透了布料。

“子弹还在他体内，没有打穿。”Teague一边开始包扎Gibbs的腿，一边迅速地翻出电话。

银发的NCIS探员开始从中枪带来的短暂休克状态中恢复清醒，这让已经心悬在半空的Tony简直想要一把抱住他，脸上抑制不住地闪过一丝狂喜。

“嘿，Boss……”Tony看着Gibbs迷茫的神情被枪伤带来的疼痛一扫而空，面色苍白，下意识地挣扎着想要去查看自己的伤口。  
“放松，放松，Boss，你中枪了，别动。”Tony按住Gibbs的肩膀，让他保持平躺的姿势，惊恐地发觉一向固执的Gibbs这次甚至完全没有反抗的迹象。  
“Boss, come on  
“Stay with me. OK？”

Teague已经包扎住Gibbs腿上的伤口，正急切地对着电话另一端大声的呼喊着什么，Tony完全没有心思去在乎细节，只祈祷Teague的CIA资源能帮助他们以最快的速度将Gibbs迅速、平安地带去医院。

Tony看着Gibbs似乎挣扎着想要说些什么，呼吸急促，下一秒就只看见鲜血随着Gibbs胸口的起伏从口中涌出。尖锐的吸气声和胸口越来越艰难的收缩，让他的心彻底沉了下去。

“Officer Teague！我们需要帮助！现在就要！”

Tony焦急地望着Teague迅速地跪在Gibbs身边，侧耳贴近他的胸口，眉头深皱。虽然万幸子弹没有伤到心脏和主动脉，但已经造成了左肺的塌陷。Teague迅速将Gibbs的头部垫起，让正挣扎着呼吸的他尽量能够得到更多的氧气。

“来不及送他去陆军医院了，必须现在就送他去手术。最近的医院就在这个镇上，我的人很快就到。”

“等等！”Tony用力地攥住了她的手腕。  
“你不能指望我把Gibbs的性命交托在这种设备陈旧技术又差的乡间医院上！”

“Agent DiNozzo，一旦Agent Gibbs的情况稳定下来，我会动用一切力量将他送回基地接受治疗，”Teague眼神严厉地与Tony对视着 ,用异常冷静的声音说道，“在此之前，我们只能如此。”


End file.
